


Character Meta: Elyan

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Character Meta: Elyan

** "Character Meta: Elyan" Gen Elyan (Canon) **  
_ Sixteenth Challenge: Going Meta _  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Elyan  
 ** Rating/Warnings: ** K  
 ** Genre: ** Gen  
 ** Universe: ** Canon

** Character Meta: Elyan **  
The character I feel was most underused was Elyan. There was a lot more stories that could have been told about him.

We never found out why he left Camelot. There was no story told about what he did when he was away from Camelot. Suddenly he was Cenred's prisoner and that was all we knew.

We never found out where he learned to fight so well. His skills rivaled Arthur's and Lancelot's. No one said what motivated him to learn to fight at that level or where he trained.

When Gwen was banished, why didn't he fight for her or at least go with her to make sure she was going to a safe place. Most loving brothers would have done both.

His secret girlfriend in series 5 was never revealed. If there was someone and I believe there was, why was he so reluctant to give Gwen any details about her. I have to assume that she was either a courtesan or someone with magick. Those would be the only reason to hide her identity.

There were far too many plot holes for Elyan. These are the biggest ones.


End file.
